


Три Закона роботехники (и хороших людей)

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Пиноккио не хочет становиться настоящим мальчиком, это его выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три Закона роботехники (и хороших людей)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Three Laws of Robotics (and of good people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749241) by [Schizocheater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater)



> на заявку: Стив, наконец, нашел своего друга, но проблема? Это не тот Баки, которого он знал. Наташа объясняет Стиву, что обычной психологической помощи тут будет не достаточно-Баки на протяжении многих лет считал себя роботом, не человеком. К счастью, у них обоих есть знакомый, который прекрасно разбирается в роботах и может поставить винтики Барнса на место.  
> Старк от просьбы Роджерса в восторг отнюдь не пришел, но, посмотрев на Барнса, испытал странную смесь чувств из жалости, сострадания и некоторого любопытства. И согласился. Правда, предупредил, что гарантий никаких не дает.  
> Вот так Актив переселяется в мастерскую Старка, и становится частью странной семейки из трех роботов (не помню всех поименно), одного саркастического ИИ и их еще более саркастического создателя. Актив спит рядом с роботами на зарядной станции, принимает по утрам горячий душ (и ловит себя на том, что наслаждается этим), завтракает, по поручению Джарвиса приносит Старку еду\уносит его на диван в мастерской, выполняет мелкие поручения самого Старка и перестает бояться наказаний, если делает что то не так. А еще прячется от Стива, когда тот приходит его навестить. Память возвращается к нему урывками-и не сказать,что это приятная память. Но роботы и Джарвис помогает,и постепенно Актив понимает, что быть человеком не так уж плохо, особенно если рядом Старк.  
> Сам Тони сначала слегка офигивает, когда понимает,что нравится Барнсу именно в этом самом смысле, потом офигевает еще больше, когда понимает, что Барнс ему нравится тоже.  
> Больше всех, как ни странно, офигевает Наташа,которая абсолютно не рассчитывала на то, что реабилитация Барнса закончится в стиле любовного романа.  
> А Кэп? А Кэп доволен - он теперь может поговорить со своим другом, обнять его, сказать что скучал, и плевать что тот поет дифирамбы Старку. В конце концов, Старк заслужил.

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_tUoWSuHConekc3T1FxdnFhRGs/view?usp=sharing)

_

— Говорят, чем больше у тебя недостатков, тем более ты человечен.  
— Я тебе последнее время говорил, что ты очень человечен?  
© Almost Human

_  
Так уж получилось, что Тони не очень хорошо понимал, каким был настоящий Баки Барнс, потому что все его довольно обрывочные знания основывались большей частью на комиксах. В рассказах Говарда о великой войне с нацистами коммандос фигурировали не очень часто, а лучший друг Капитана Америки упоминался и того реже.

Но что-то подсказывало Тони, что в сорок пятом этот парень так себя не вёл.

— Он считает себя роботом, — сказала Наташа, прервав поток его мыслей.

— Ну… тоже вариант, — согласился Тони. 

Баки Барнс стоял навытяжку у дверей и старательно не проявлял никаких эмоций. И Тони так и подмывало пошутить на тему, что именно поэтому в его почтенном возрасте у него всё ещё не было морщин.

Останавливал инстинкт самосохранения и печальный взгляд Стива.

— А я тут чем могу помочь? — спросил Тони после довольно продолжительного и красноречивого молчания. — Если Пиноккио не хочет становиться настоящим мальчиком, это его выбор.

— Твои роботы человечнее некоторых людей.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Тони. — И некоторые из них стремятся уничтожить человечество, — напомнил он. — Вы, правда, хотите, чтобы я принял, выражаясь языком Пеппер, новое оборудование на баланс моей компании? 

Стив и Наташа обменялись взглядами.

— Тони… — сказал Стив. — Ты наша единственная надежда.

— Мне очень приятно, но даже отсылки к «Звёздным войнам» тебе не помогут. Я не психолог, я инженер. Чиню технику, а не живых людей, понимаете?

— Да, — кивнула Наташа и так по-особенному посмотрела на Стива, что тот закрыл рот и тоже кивнул. — Но ты можешь хотя бы присмотреть за ним ближайшие пару часов?

— Могу? — скорее спросил Тони в ответ.

Но Наташе только это и было нужно, потому что в мгновение ока, потребовавшееся агенту с большим опытом полевой работы, чтобы выпихнуть Капитана Америку из комнаты, их обоих и след простыл.

Тони посмотрел в сторону всё ещё стоящего нечеловечески прямо Барнса. 

— И эм… как мне к тебе обращаться? Барнс? Баки? Джеймс?

— Прошлые координаторы использовали термин «Актив», — отстранёно сообщил Барнс.

И вот это было совсем плохо. По рассказам Роджерса, он представлялся более приближенным к реальности. Но, видимо, после последнего близкого взаимодействия с ГИДРОЙ в его мозгах что-то капитально перемкнуло.

— Я не координатор, — сказал Тони. — Да, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С? 

— Вынужден согласиться, сэр. У вас множество талантов, но способности на постоянной основе чётко координировать работу людей в них не значится. 

Барнс отреагировал на неожиданно раздавшийся сверху голос точно так же, как отреагировал бы робот. 

То есть, никак.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. — искусственный интеллект, — всё равно объяснил ему Тони. — Я его создал. Понимаешь, что это означает?

— Вы его сделали. Актив тоже был сделан, — чётко ответил Барнс.

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой. — Между вами огромная разница, которую, я надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь поймёшь. 

Ведь нельзя же так сразу рассказывать человеку, что его _сломали_ , а не сделали.

Барнс посмотрел на него пустыми глазами, действительно, напоминавшими что-то неживое.

Робот, да?

— Ты вообще знаешь, что существует Три Закона роботехники, которые нужно безукоризненно соблюдать? — спросил он.

Барнс стал ещё прямее.

— Нет, сэр.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С, просвети молодого человека, — попросил Тони.

Он внимательно следил, не изменится ли выражение невозмутимого лица, пока Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. чётко излагал законы, сформулированные Кэмпбеллом и записанные Азимовым. Баки Барнс в год выпуска этой книги уже отплыл на прохождение службы в сто седьмом пехотном, но это не исключало того, что он вполне мог её прочитать.

— Как наказывают тех, кто не следовал этим законам? — спросил Барнс, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. закончил говорить.

Тони легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Обычно ликвидируют как брак. Но к тебе это не относится.

Барнс помолчал, но потом всё-таки задал следующий вопрос:

— Почему?

Потому что людей _сажают в тюрьму_.

— Потому что ты их не знал. Твои… создатели должны были тебя научить. Как я научил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а и остальных. Хотя, должен признать, Дамми периодически игнорирует Второй Закон, потому что слишком любит огнетушитель, но я сделал его ещё в университете, так что ему простительно… Другими словами, — Тони взглянул Барнсу в глаза, — теперь у тебя не будет этой поблажки. Или ты живёшь по Законам, или тебя уничтожают. Понял?

— Да.

Барнс едва заметно кивнул.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Тони. — А теперь… будь полезным.

— Сэр?

Впервые за всё время Барнс казался немного удивлённым, что не могло не радовать. 

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. тебе расскажет. Он у нас тут за главного, — сказал Тони и махнул рукой в очень неопределённом направлении.

Умом он понимал, что Барнса не стоило оставлять самого по себе и что Стив скорее всего этого поворота событий не оценит и не одобрит, но у понятия «присмотреть» было весьма растяжимое значение, в которое вполне вписывалось «оставить на попечение ИИ и поглядывать на успехи вполглаза».

Поэтому Тони вернулся к файлу с графиками и диаграммами, демонстрирующими успехи и поражения Старк Индастрис за последний месяц. Вернулся, как потом оказалось, больше чем на пару часов. 

Тони прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы, кинув взгляд сначала на окно и обнаружив кромешную темень, а потом посмотрев на часы.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С, как себя ведёт наш гость?

— Я взял на себя смелость показать ему мастерскую и познакомить с другими роботами, — невозмутимо отозвался тот. — В данный момент Актив разбирает последствия вашего последнего… опыта, сэр. И должен признать, что у него получается эффективнее на сорок процентов, чем у остальных.

— Во-первых, из тебя получился бы неплохой рабовладелец, — хмыкнул Тони. — А, во-вторых, Джей, _Актив_?

— Сэр, боюсь, что до мистера Барнса он пока не дорос эмоционально и психологически. 

— Как скажешь, — Тони встал из-за стола, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и пошёл в сторону мастерской.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был прав. В отличие от компании трёх не очень разумных роботов, Барнс в деле перетаскивания тяжёлых вещей и выкидывания мусора был поразительно хорош.

Увидев его, он, правда, снова напрягся и вытянулся по струнке.

— Сэр?

— Молодец, — похвалил его Тони. — Ты нам всем очень помог.

Глаза Барнса стали почти неуловимо шире. Видимо, ГИДРА была не очень щедра на позитивную мотивацию персонала… и оборудования.

— А теперь пошли наверх, — продолжил Тони, — скоро за тобой вернётся Стив. 

Барнс кинул взгляд в сторону неразлучной троицы, а потом сделал шаг в сторону Тони. И в его лице всего на мгновение промелькнуло выражение загнанного зверя, которого заставляют покинуть безопасное убежище.

И в это мгновение Тони, прекрасно понимавшего это чувство, стало его жаль.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, — сказал он, поразив самого себя.

Барнс замер на полушаге и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Могу?

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Тебе тут понравилось?

Барнс немного наклонил голову на бок, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл слова, но потом переспросил:

— Понравилось?

— Ну да, — Тони поморщился. — Как бы объяснить. «Понравилось» значит, что тебе не хочется уходить из какого-то места, а если ты всё-таки ушёл, хочется вернуться. Это работает с местами, едой, фильмами, книгами. Людьми. Когда тебе что-то нравится, ты хочешь сохранить это в своей жизни.

Барнс молчал, пытаясь переварить новую информацию. На его лицо вернулось отстранённое выражение, но потом он сказал:

— Актив хочет быть полезным. У Актива нет чувств, эмоций или привязанностей. Только миссия. Актив, у которого есть миссия, полезен.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом согласился Тони. — Ты можешь остаться.

***

Тони встретил Наташу и Стива в одиночестве.

— А где Баки? 

Тони внимательно изучил их обоих. Взволнованного Стива, озирающегося по сторонам, словно ждущего, что Барнс выйдет из тени; невозмутимую Наташу, являвшуюся мозгом операции «всучи Старку бывшего киллера ГИДРЫ».

— Я попробую, — сказал Тони. — Но я ничего не могу обещать... Серьёзно, если его мозги не встанут на место или встанут как-то не так, я отказываюсь нести за это ответственность. Если вы оставите его в Башне, это будет исключительно вашим решением с полным принятием любых последствий, поняли?

Наташа и Стив переглянулись, как два совершенно довольных собой заговорщика.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив.

И Тони впервые за время их знакомства по-настоящему захотелось съездить ему в челюсть.

***

Выпроводив Стива и Наташу, Тони вернулся в мастерскую и обнаружил, что Барнс решил прилечь прямо на полу рядом с зарядной станцией, на которой в каком-то смысле тоже дремали роботы. 

— Ну, хоть к розетке себя не подключил, уже прогресс, — пробормотал Тони и потёр пальцами занывшие виски.

— Актив убедил меня, что у него встроенный блок питания, не требующий дополнительной подзарядки, — тихо сообщил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

— Только не говори, что ты ему это предложил, — ужаснулся Тони. 

— Что вы, сэр, — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. закатил бы глаза, если бы они у него были. — Мы всего лишь обсудили методы его обслуживания и использования.

Тони с шумом выпустил воздух изо рта, потому что ни разу в жизни, — ни в один из бесконечной череды неловких моментов, которые по большей части её и составляли, — он не мог себе представить, что услышит эту фразу в отношении _Баки Барнса_.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С, — позвал он.

— Да, сэр?

— Материнской платой тебя прошу, пощади мои нежные чувства и не произноси такие вещи вслух.

— Как скажите, сэр.

И Тони понятия не имел, каким образом тонкое английское чувство юмора, которое он так старался в своё время вложить в новорожденный искусственный интеллект трансформировалось в толстый американский троллинг.

Тони вздохнул, взял с дивана подушку и плед и присел на корточки рядом со спящим Барнсом. Шансов незаметно пропихнуть между его головой и полом подушку было не очень много, так что начать он решил с пледа. Укрытый Барнс сжался в комок, как ребёнок, и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в ткань. Тони снова кольнуло непрошеными жалостью и состраданием, так что он поспешил встать, оставив подушку рядом с его головой.

Тони не собирался к нему привязываться. А эти чувства — жалость, сочувствие, сопричастность, — рано или поздно могли привести его к новому разочарованию.

Поэтому он сделал то, что должен был. Убрался от Барнса подальше.

***

Тони зевнул, протянул руку за кружкой с остывшим кофе и неожиданно вляпался пальцами во что-то холодное и… другое. Как оказалось, в майонез, вытекший из немного кривого сэндвича. Сэндвич лежал на белоснежной тарелке, и Тони совершенно точно его туда не клал.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С?

— Сэр? — отозвался тот.

— Не делай вид, что ты тут не причём, — предупредил Тони. 

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. хмыкнул особым, немного электронным звуком, сохранённым в его коллекции специально для моментов, когда, с его точки зрения, Тони вёл себя невыносимо.

— Мы сошлись на мнении, что обеспечение вашей жизнедеятельности вполне можно считать миссией, — сообщил он.

— Спелись, — с ужасом понял Тони. — И теперь что, Барнс будет насильно кормить меня… — он поднял верхний кусок хлеба, — сэндвичами с курицей?

— Что вы, сэр, — сухо произнёс Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. — В данный момент он изучает сайты с рецептами и просматривает уже шестой выпуск первого сезона «Адской кухни», так что позволю себе предположить, что в скором времени ваше меню расширится.

— И его лексикон тоже, — фыркнул Тони. — На старину Рамзи в этом можно положиться.

— Если пожелаете, я могу зацензурить некоторые особо красочные обороты, — предложил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Ты путаешь меня с капитаном, дружок. Я всегда выступал за красочность и новизну.

— Действительно, и как это я мог забыть, — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не остался в долгу.

***

В полусне Тони почувствовал, как кто-то поднял его и куда-то понёс. Это было приятное ощущение, заставившее его на несколько растянувшихся секунд почувствовать себя в полной безопасности.

Но потом Тони вспомнил, кто он.

И дёрнулся всем телом, вырываясь из чьих-то рук.

Вот только Барнс прижал его к себе крепче и не отпустил.

— Какого чёрта? — спросил Тони, прекратив сопротивление.

— Вы уснули, — сообщил Барнс, словно это всё объясняло.

— И?

— Спать в таком положении плохо для вашей спины, сэр, — пришёл на помощь товарищу по преступлению Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. — Поэтому мы взяли на себя смелость…

— Я запрещаю, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — Я, чёрт возьми, имею полное право спать, где хочу, и в том положении, в котором хочу. Так что немедленно поставь меня на ноги и никогда больше так не делай.

Следовать его прикажу никто не спешил. Барнс всё так же целеустремлённо тащил его в направлении спальни и явно не собирался отпускать.

— Актив, ты меня понял? — прошипел Тони.

— Второй Закон гласит, — размеренно начал Барнс, — что робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.

— И? — Тони прищурился.

— Моё бездействие в данном случае причинит вам вред, — сообщил ему Барнс. — Спать в таком положении плохо для вашей спины. _Сэр_.

Тони моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

Фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть пузырящийся внутри смех.

— Просто невероятно, — вздохнул он.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. открыл перед ними дверь спальни, Барнс широкими шагами прошествовал к кровати и осторожно, очень осторожно, опустил Тони вниз.

— У тебя тоже может быть своя комната, ты знаешь? — спросил он ему в спину. — Кровать, подушка, тёплое одеяло. Всё, что нужно человеку.

— Вас обманывает моя внешность, сэр, — сказал Барнс, так и не повернувшись к нему лицом, — я не человек.

***

Тони щелкнул пальцем по выключателю, приготовившись отругать Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а за пренебрежение своими обязанностями, но тут же закрыл рот, обнаружив сидящего на полу Барнса. Тот мелко трясся, вцепившись обеими руками в собственные волосы, и в целом являл собой картину человека в самой середине приступа панической атаки.

— Ты в безопасности, — ровным тоном сказал Тони, не приближаясь. Ему совершенно точно не хотелось получить по голове от суперсолдата.

Барнс вздрогнул всем телом, коротко взглянул на него, а потом снова опустил голову вниз.

— Здесь Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., — продолжил Тони. — Дамми, Ю и Баттерфингерс. Эти трое, как ты знаешь, совершенно бесполезны, и мы точно сдали бы их в муниципальный колледж, если бы не любили так сильно… Мы все здесь, и мы не позволим, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Я обещаю. 

Барнс медленно вздохнул и выдохнул и словно бы немного расслабился.

— Не помнить лучше, — хрипло сказал он.

— Воспоминания делают нас теми, кто мы есть.

— В моих воспоминаниях только кровь и боль. 

Тони сглотнул, пытаясь не спугнуть его. Ведь это был первый раз, когда Барнс не назвал себя в третьем лице.

— Плохое запоминается лучше, — сказал он. — Я однажды всего минуты на две залетел с ядерной бомбой в межпространственный портал, а потом несколько месяцев не мог нормально… жить.

Барнс поднял на него глаза и нахмурился.

— Я не помню вообще ничего хорошего, — наконец признался он.

— Ты вспомнишь, — сказал Тони. — Ну, то есть, я не могу дать сто процентную гарантию, но я смотрел твой файл, и по активности долей головного мозга можно сделать вывод, что он восстанавливается с интенсивностью, которую можно было бы назвать поразительной, не будь ты суперсолдатом. Они очень хотели тебя уничтожить, но им не удалось.

— Они сделали меня.

— Нет, — Тони качнул головой. — ГИДРА не может созидать. 

— Они сделали меня, когда пытались уничтожить? — Барнс снова нахмурился, пытаясь понять.

— Да. Но мы поможем тебе с этим справиться, — пообещал он.

***

Барнс молча закрыл за собой дверь, и Стив стал выглядеть, как пнутый под дождём щенок.

— Прости, — вздохнул Тони. — Уверен, он не хотел тебя обидеть, просто вчера у него был довольно тяжёлый день.

Стив растерянно кивнул в ответ.

— Просто, — начал он, — это очень сложно. Видеть его таким. Баки всегда… он… 

— Расскажи мне, — тихо попросил его Тони.

Такими темпами ему светила восьмая докторская. На этот раз в психологии. Он даже почти придумал тему будущей диссертации — «Как помочь людям разобраться в себе, когда ты сам нихрена не понимаешь, что происходит в их головах».

— Мы познакомились, когда мне было двенадцать, — сказал Стив и улыбнулся, углубляясь в воспоминания. — Меня били в подворотне рядом с музеем Нью-Йоркского транспорта, потому что я не дал обворовать какого-то первоклашку, и Баки… был первым человеком в моей жизни, который за меня вступился. Он притащил меня к себе домой, потому что я не хотел пугать маму, и там Миссис Барнс отругала нас обоих, но обработала мои ссадины и разбитый нос. 

— Так вы и стали не разлей вода?

— Баки почему-то решил, что должен за мной приглядывать. Мне кажется, он до сих пор уверен, что без него я бы не дожил до своих лет и… В смысле, — Стив поджал губы и опустил глаза, — он был бы уверен, если бы помнил, кто я такой.

Тони помолчал, не желая делать громких обещаний, что всё обязательно образуется. Даже если и были шансы, что Барнс вспомнит, не было никаких гарантий, что он окажется тем же человеком, которого помнил Стив.

— Следующие пятнадцать лет мы, действительно, были почти неразлучны. Баки ругался на меня после каждой драки, говорил, что я совершенно безмозглый, раз не могу понять, в какой момент стоит закрыть рот. А ещё он организовывал нам двойные свидания, — Стив фыркнул, — которые обычно заканчивались полной катастрофой. 

— Почему? — Тони вскинул брови.

— У парня с моей внешностью не было шансов. Все говорили, что Баки таскает меня за собой, чтобы выглядеть круче на моём фоне, но это было не так. Он, правда, старался в своей манере устроить мою личную жизнь.

— Ну, если это так, то у Наташи появится верный помощник, когда Барнс придёт в себя, — хмыкнул Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него с ужасом.

— Ты продолжай, продолжай, — махнул Тони рукой.

— А потом началась война…

***

Тони открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на диване в затемнённой мастерской, намертво замотанный в плед. Он знал за собой привычку сгребать любое одеяло ближе к голове, оставляя открытыми ноги, но не подозревал, что Барнсу о ней тоже уже известно.

Тони раздражённо дёрнулся, вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону зарядной станции, чтобы позвать на помощь. И вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что Барнса там не оказалось.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С? — позвал он. — Где ты потерял своего подопечного?

— Он уже спускается, сэр. Нет нужды волноваться.

Через пару минут Барнс открыл дверь и беззвучно прокрался внутрь. У него в руках была кружка и тарелка.

— Ночной перекус? — спросил Тони. — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., прибавь свет.

И Барнс застыл на месте, словно налетел на невидимую стену.

— В этом нет ничего зазорного, — успокоил его Тони. — Ну, пока твой пресс всё ещё состоит из шести идеальных кубиков мышц. 

Барнс едва слышно вздохнул.

И Тони поклясться был готов, что ещё полгода — максимум год! — их совместной жизни и Барнс освоит фейспалм.

— Вам нужно поспать, — сказал он, — вы работали больше сорока восьми часов.

— Я обещаю, что вернусь к этому, как только ты меня распеленаешь. Серьёзно, тебя где так научили обездвиживать людей?

— Это чтобы любовник не сбежал, пока с утра готовишь завтрак, — хмыкнул Барнс.

— Ответственный подход к делу, — кивнул Тони.

И замер.

Барнс тоже не двигался, смотря на него округлившимися глазами.

— Вспомнил что-то приятное? — осторожно спросил Тони несколько мгновений спустя.

— Д-да? — Барнс скорее задал вопрос, чем ответил.

— Хорошо, — Тони ободряюще улыбнулся. — Это хорошо.

— Да, — Барнс кивнул.

Он вообще выглядел так, словно его кто-то стукнул чем-то тяжелым по голове. Но любая эмоция была лучше той жуткой безжизненной невозмутимости, которой он одаривал всех в первые недели своего пребывания в Башне.

— А теперь освободи меня, — попросил Тони.

Барнс поставил кружку и тарелку на стол и подошёл, присел рядом с Тони на корточки, так что их лица оказались до неловкости близко.

— Эм. Актив?

— Джим, — тихо попросил он. — Я вспомнил сегодня днём, что так меня звала маленькая девочка… У неё были тёмные косички и голубые глаза. Не знаю, кто она, но я чувствовал себя… счастливым, когда её вспомнил.

— Джим, — Тони попробовал имя на вкус. Барнсу оно шло, намного больше совершенно идиотской собачьей клички «Баки». — Хорошо. Я буду звать тебя так.

***

Потянулись недели, наполненные обычными рутинными делами. Мировое зло в разных лицах решило устроить себе коллективные каникулы, так что крупные и мелкие города всего мира вздохнули спокойно, перейдя от глобального ремонта к косметическому.

И с каждым прошедшим днём Джиму становилось немного лучше. Эти изменения порой сложно было уловить сразу, и Тони только потом понимал, что именно стало другим, но иногда они были такими огромными победами, что не заметить их было невозможно.

К примеру, Джим стал называть его по имени.

***

— Я должен тебя сберечь. Должен уйти.

Джим резко встал на ноги — ножки стула с противным скрежетом проехались по полу — и явно собрался исчезнуть навсегда.

Тони схватил его за руку и удержал на месте.

— Ты реагируешь слишком бурно, — сказал он.

— Пирс сбежал, ты слышал Стиви, — Джим махнул рукой в сторону экрана, на котором всё ещё транслировался Стив не с самым интеллектуальным выражением на лице. 

— И что? Тюрьмы у нас не очень, люди часто сбегают. Это не значит, что он магическим образом окажется здесь.

— Мы уже его ищем, — осторожно добавил Стив и так широко улыбнулся, что Тони заволновался, не треснет ли у него лицо. — Связались с Фьюри и Коулсоном, они тоже в деле. Мы его найдём.

— Я должен уйти, — упрямо повторил Джим.

— Нет, не должен. Если ты уйдёшь, то с твоей удачей точно встретишь его за первым же поворотом.

— Почему это? — возмутился Джим.

— Потому что ты из тех лузеров, которые в долбанном ущелье посреди льда и скал умудряются попасться на глаза людям, которым только и дай над кем-нибудь поэкспериментировать, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Вообще не аргумент, — мрачно заявил Джим.

— Тебе лучше остаться в Башне, — сказал Стив, всё ещё сияющий ярче стоваттной лампочки. — Даже если Пирс придёт за тобой, в Башне передовая система слежения. Неужели ты думаешь, что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. допустит, чтобы его взломали?

— Спасибо, капитан, я польщён.

— Всего лишь сказал правду, — смутился тот. — Я…

— Не отвлекайся, Стив! — Джим посмотрел на друга с раздражением. — Я не хочу подвергать Тони опасности.

— Я более чем уверен, что он способен со всеми трудностями справиться самостоятельно, — Стив посмотрел Тони в глаза и снова головокружительно улыбнулся. Сейчас с него можно было рисовать пропагандистские афиши с лозунгами «Вступай сей же час!» тут же набирая толпы добровольцев, и Тони не вполне понимал, что именно вызвало у него подобный энтузиазм, потому что это всё было весьма…

Ах да.

Тони же совершенно забыл рассказать Стиву о том, что детальки в буйной головушке его друга стали вставать на места.

— Ты остаёшься, — твёрдо сообщил он Джиму. — Попробуешь сбежать, и Дамми долбанёт тебя электрошокером.

— Ты дал Дамми электрошокер? — с ужасом посмотрел на него Джим.

— Ну… — Тони передёрнул плечами. — Вчера был длинный день.

***

Джим нахмурился и посмотрел вниз с таким видом, словно обнаружил у себя в штанах предателя родины. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Потому что, спасибо сыворотке суперсолдата, встало у него так быстро и крепко, что никакие джинсы не помогли бы это скрыть.

— Это совершенно нормальная реакция человека, зашедшего ко мне в душ, — утешил его Тони, изо всех сил стараясь подавить совершенно неуместное желание утешить его _по-другому_.

— Ты… вскрикнул, — сказал Джим.

Совести на то, чтобы перестать смотреть, ему так и не хватило. Тони чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд, чувствовал, как начинает реагировать его собственное тело и старался не думать о том, что с ним сделает Стив, если узнает, что в его голове хотя бы на мгновение промелькнула мысль о том, что секс тоже можно считать терапией для роботов.

— Поскользнулся, — пояснил Тони и облизал пересохшие губы. 

— Р-рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — Джим сглотнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Прости?

— Никаких проблем, — заверил его Тони. 

— Да, — Джим кивнул.

И ещё раз скользнул по нему взглядом, словно попытался отложить в памяти навсегда. А потом по-военному чётко развернулся на месте и вышел.

Тони прижался лбом к холодной стене.

Вся эта ситуация. 

Она начинала выходить из под его контроля.

***

Через неделю после побега Пирса выяснилось, что проникнуть в Башню никто и не стремился. Зачем, когда у ГИДРЫ был опробованный и проверенный временем способ опрокидывания машин. Тони успел мимолётно порадоваться тому, что за рулём был он сам, а не Хэппи, а потом автомобиль, слетевший с дороги, ударился о землю.

***

В себя он пришёл уже в тёмном помещении, напоминавшем подвал психиатрической клиники из второсортных ужастиков.

— И почему все злодеи всегда такие стереотипные? — вздохнул он.

— Потому что стереотипы проверены временем, — сказал Пирс, выступая из тени. — Людям становится неуютно и страшно. А с этим всегда можно работать.

— Поверю вам на слово. Как сиделось?

— На свободе лучше, мистер Старк, — Пирс кивнул кому-то за спиной Тони. — Подождите пару минут, сейчас подготовят оборудование.

— О, я никуда не тороплюсь, — вежливо отозвался Тони и огляделся, одновременно пытаясь выкрутить руки из верёвок.

Он ожидал всего — стирающее память кресло, новую экспериментальную сыворотку, набор грязных плоскогубцев и Нюрнбергскую деву — но вместо этого перед ним поставили айфон на штативе.

— Чувствую себя оскорблённым, — признался Тони. 

— Ничего, ничего, — Пирс ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Вы это переживёте.

***

— И вы, правда, рассчитываете, что Стив обменяет Баки на меня? — Тони вскинул брови и растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке. — В тюрьму новости доходят с опозданием, но разве вы не знаете, сколько усилий Роджерс приложил, чтобы найти потерянного друга?

— Которого он отдал вам, как ненужный тостер, — кивнул Пирс. — Думаю, даже наш бравый капитан способен отличить полезного члена команды от сломанного оборудования. 

Тони хмыкнул.

Он мог понять ход мыслей Пирса — логичному человеку с отсутствующей моралью было, действительно, трудно представить, что кто-то может не воспользоваться _практичными соображениями_. Но вот сам Пирс Стива явно не понимал.

— Вы бы хоть рассекреченную биографию капитана почитали на досуге, — посоветовал Тони. — Там много вещей, которые покажутся вам любопытными.

— Язвите сколько угодно, мистер Старк, — Пирс закатил глаза. — Вот только капитан Роджерс уже вышел на связь и дал своё согласие. 

— Что? — переспросил Тони, замерев от накатившего ужаса.

Стив не мог на такое согласиться.

Вернуть Джима сюда?

В ГИДРУ?

Нет!

— Видимо, капитан не такой, каким вы его себе представляли, мистер Старк. Возможно, даже не такой, каким его представляет весь мир.

Тони сжал зубы и опустил глаза.

Возможно.

Или у чёртова Роджерса снова был _План_.

***

Джим, вошедший в комнату следом за Пирсом, не был тем человеком, с которым Тони попрощался день назад. Его лицо снова было расслабленным и отстранённым. Его взгляд, скользнувший по Тони сверху вниз, снова не выражал ничего.

За Пирсом тихо шёл робот, актив ГИДРЫ, готовый беспрекословно подчиниться любому приказу, и Тони замутило от осознания этого факта.

— Мне всегда казалось, что обмен заложниками происходит немного не так, — прокомментировал он.

— Только когда ты хочешь обменяться заложниками, — сказал Пирс. — А вот когда забираешь своё оборудование, все немного по-другому. Если вам станет легче, скорее всего, Роджерс выживет.

— Приятно слышать.

— А вот вы — нет, — легко продолжил Пирс. — Вы не согласитесь сотрудничать, и мне нечего вам предложить, чтобы попытаться убедить. А возвращать Мстителям Железного Человека и, что куда важнее, Тони Старка, благодаря которому они держатся на плаву… было бы не очень умно и слишком уж благородно с моей стороны.

— Без меня ничего не изменится, — сказал Тони. — Они найдут тебя и отправят за решётку.

— Вы себя недооцениваете, мистер Старк, — хмыкнул Пирс. — Актив. Приказ на ликвидацию: Энтони Эдвард Старк.

Тони сглотнул.

Джим достал пистолет и направил его на Тони, но он почему-то не думал о том, что сейчас умрёт. Единственная мысль, крутившаяся у него в голове, была наполнена надеждой на то, что Джим никогда об этом не вспомнит.

Потому что невыносимо было _представить_ , что ему придётся жить с этим грузом на душе.

— Второй Закон роботехники гласит, — тихо начал Джим, не отрывая от него взгляда, — что робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону. Первый Закон гласит, — продолжил он, — что робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.

Его губы дрогнули в ободряющей улыбке, и у Тони от облегчения немного закружилась голова.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь? — Пирс нахмурился.

Джим в одно плавное движение оказался рядом с ним, приподнял вверх, металлической рукой обхватив за шею, приставил дуло пистолета к подбородку и оглушительно громко в повисшей тишине щёлкнул предохранителем.

— Есть теория, что робота, следующего всём трём законам, невозможно отличить от действительно хорошего человека, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Вот только, к несчастью для тебя, я ни то, ни другое.

Джим ударил Пирса о стену затылком и отпустил, так что тот сразу же свалился на пол бесформенной кучей.

— Тони!

— Я слишком стар, — сказал Тони, пока Джим освобождал его из пут. — Вы с Роджерсом вполне могли довести меня до инфаркта. Я, знаешь ли, не могу вот так…

Джим дёрнул его вверх, поставив на ноги, обнял и поцеловал, скользнув языком в приоткрытые для возмущённой речи губы; положил правую руку на затылок, удерживая на месте.

Тони, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, вытаращил глаза, невнятно замычал в поцелуй и вцепился пальцами в ткань его куртки на спине.

— Кхм, — за спиной Джима кто-то откашлялся. — Приятно видеть, что ты осуществил свою детскую мечту и спас принцессу от дракона, — сказал Стив, когда Джим и не подумал отстраниться. — Но мы уже всех отловили, и квинджет ждёт… Баки, серьёзно. 

— Стиви, — Джим вздохнул, смотря Тони в глаза и улыбаясь, — ты мне немного мешаешь.

— Баки, имей совесть. Нам всем пора домой, — сказал Стив.

Джим поцеловал Тони ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё.

Тони скользнул ладонями вверх, приласкав широкую спину, прижался ближе, с готовностью целуя его в ответ. Вздрогнул и едва сдержал стон, когда тёплая ладонь забралась под воротничок рубашки, погладив загривок.

— Что вы тут застря… — Наташа замерла на полуслове.

— Угу, — поддакнул Стив. 

— Такого результата я не ожидала, — призналась она.

— Я тоже, но какая разница, — в голосе Стива слышалась неподдельная радость. — Теперь только бы придумать, как их выманить.

— Ну, — Наташа хмыкнула. — Ты же Капитан Америка. Возьми обоих в охапку и пошли.

Тони показал в их направлении очень доходчивый жест.

***

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С? — позвал Тони. — Куда подевался Джим?

— Мистер Барнс в мастерской, — отозвался тот. — Видимо, не зря люди говорят, что старые привычки умирают с трудом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тони нахмурился.

— Мистер Барнс устраняет последствия вашего недавнего… опыта, сэр. И использует при этом словесные конструкции из речи Гордона Рамзи, если позволите заметить.

Нет, всё-таки сарказм был заразен и как-то передавался воздушно-кабельным путём всем вокруг.

— Скажи, что я придумал ему миссию поинтереснее, — попросил Тони. — И с нетерпением жду его в спальне.

— Он уже идёт, сэр, — в голосе Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а слышалась насмешка и одобрение.

В каком-то смысле Стивен был прав. Что ни говори, а одушевлять технику Тони умел.


End file.
